To był początek końca
by Gokinka
Summary: To był początek końca" opowiada historię o Severusie Snape'ie i osobie, z którą nigdy nie powinien się spotkać. Akcja dzieje się po 6 książce, "Książe Pół-Krwi", po śmierci Dumbledore'a. Wszystko zaczyna się od ostatniej woli Albusa Dumbledore'a.
1. Chapter 1

Wszystko co zdarzyło się prawie dwa miesiące temu nadal odgrywało ważną rolę w życiu codziennym całego świata Czarodziei. Prorok Codzienny huczał od plotek a ludzie bali wypuszczać dzieci na dwór lub wychodzić samemu po zmroku do sklepu po papierosy czy nawet po cukier do sąsiada. Dużo rzeczy się zmieniło. Wszystkie latarnie na Privet Drive były zapalone a z domów świeciło światło. Wiatr lekko powiewał, a na ulicy nie było nikogo. Ciemnowłosy chłopiec siedział przy oknie patrząc pustym wzrokiem na latarnie. Przypomniał sobie jak przydatną rzeczą jest wygaszacz, którego miał Dumbledore. Dumbledore, to o nim codziennie pisze Prorok. Nikt wciąż nie może uwierzyć, że nie żyje, a tym bardziej kto go zabił. Snape, Severus Snape, mistrz eliksirów w Hogwarcie, człowiek, któremu były dyrektor nadzwyczaj ufał i pokładał swoje nadzieje na śledzenie poczynań Voldemorta, a zarazem Śmierciożerca, podległy Czarnemu Panu. Dwulicowy, nikczemny... zdrajca. Po prostu zdrajca. To wszystko przemknęło mu przez głowę nie pierwszy raz tego wieczoru. Tak jak inni nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć, a artykuły z Proroka tym bardziej nie pozwalały mu przestać. W końcu Dumbledore był najsilniejszym Czarodziejem na świecie, a został tak łatwo zabity. Na jego oczach, gdy nie mógł nic zrobić. Cały czas żałował tej swojej bezsilności, która wtedy nad nim zapanowała. Nagle Harry zauważył jak światła po kolei gasną, a na asfalcie ledwo co widać było cień dwojga ludzi idących w stronę domu jego wujostwa. Podeszli pod ostatnią, najbliżej stojącą latarnię i unieśli głowy spoglądając w stronę jego okna. Blask światła oświetlił ich twarze i Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko jakby zobaczył to na co czekał każdego wieczoru i natychmiast wybiegł z pokoju. Zatrzasnął drzwi wpadając przypadkiem na ciotkę Petunię:

- A ty co się tak śpieszysz?! - burknęła na niego, ale chłopak tylko na nią spojrzał, uśmiechnął się i zbiegł bo schodach hałasując tak głośno, że wuj Vernon aż podskoczył z fotela.

- Ej...! - krzyknął za nim ale jego już nie było.

Drzwi zostawił otwarte na oścież i zatrzymał się gwałtownie na chodniku. Wiatr lekko powiewał, a niebo było czyste i pełne gwiazd. Dwoje ludzi zaczęło iść w jego stronę powoli jednak przyśpieszając im bliżej się znajdowali. Zza drzwi frontowych wychylał się jak zwykle ciekawski Dudley oraz jego rodzice, bladzi z przerażonymi minami na twarzach.

- Harry, wyrosłeś przez te dwa miesiące. - powiedział mężczyzna gdy już znaleźli się wystarczająco blisko.

To byli Remus Lupin i Tonks we własnej osobie. Ona jak zwykle miała włosy koloru nie spotykanego u normalnych ludzi, jednak tym razem nie był on tak wesoły, a raczej smutny, ciemny fiolet ukazujący, iż nadal była w żałobie po Dumbledorze. Lupin wyjątkowo miał na sobie normalne, nowe, czyste ubranie bez żadnego zadrapania, widać było, że kompletnie poddał się pod władzę swojej żony.

- Cieszę się, że was widzę – powiedział Harry szczerze z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy – Ale co wy tutaj robicie?

Tonks spojrzała się na męża wymownym wzrokiem, uśmiechnęła się po czym odwróciła i wyciągnęła z kieszeni małą srebrną zapalniczkę i światło z ostatniej latarni powędrowało wprost do jej dłoni.

- Wygaszacz – zauważył młody Potter.

- Minerwa pozwoliła nam go wziąć – powiedziała cicho kobieta i schowała zapalniczkę z powrotem do kieszeni.

- Harry, przybyliśmy by zabrać cię do kwatery głównej Zakonu Feniksa i zostaniesz tam, aż do rozpoczęcia kolejnego roku szkolnego w Hogwarcie. - powiedział Remus.

Po jego głosie można było zauważyć, że to nie chodzi tylko o to by nie musiał spędzać reszty wakacji z wujostwem, które i tak udawało, że on w ogóle nie istnieje. Mimo iż miał wiele pytań jaki jest powód by pojechał do Zakonu chociaż bardziej chciał wiedzieć czemu tak póżno go zabierają, jednak nie zdążył o nic zapytać, gdyż Tonks kazała im się śpieszyć.

- Spakuj się i zaraz idziemy. - powiedział Remus.

- I-Idziemy...?! - zza pleców Harrego odezwał się gruby mężczyzna, wuj Vernon, mimo iż ignorował istnienie chłopaka chciał mieć coś do powiedzenia w jego sprawie – G-gdzie go zabieracie? D-do wariatkowa? Nareszcie!

Harry już chciał go zignorować i jak najszybciej pójść po swój kufer i sowę, jednak Lupin odezwał się pierwszy:

- A pan to pewnie Vernon, wuj Harrego – powiedział te słowa nawet nie patrząc na niego, po czym dodał – nie musi się już pan więcej o niego martwić, w te wakacje Harry osiągnie pełnoletność w świecie czarodziei... a więc nie ma potrzeby by wracał tutaj ponownie.

Harrego i całą trójkę Dursleyów zatkało. Spojrzeli na mężczyznę ze zdziwieniem, wuj wyjątkowo był poruszony tą nowiną, ciotka mało nie zemdlała, Dudley rozdziawił usta najmocniej jak się dało, a po brodzie zaczęła ściekać mu ślina. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. Tak długo na to czekał, jednak mimo iż spodziewał się tego był zdziwiony.

- Takie było polecenie, które zostawił nam Albus Dumbledore – wybąkał Lupin i wyjątkowo ciężko było mu wymówić imię byłego dyrektora Hogwartu.

Ciotka Petunia zrozumiała wszystko gdy tylko usłyszała znajome nazwisko. Wszyscy usunęli się z drogi, gdy Harry poszedł do swojego pokoju się spakować. Nie minęło 15 minut gdy Harry zszedł na dół z kufrem, dużą torbą oraz klatką z sową.

- Zabrałeś... - zaczęła Tonks.

- ...wszystko, nie mam po co tu wracać – powiedział i uśmiechnął się do niej na znak, iż jest szczęśliwy i gotowy do drogi.

Przez chwilę się zawahał, myśląc, że zastanie zamknięte drzwi, jednak odwrócił się, a Dursleyowie nadal stali w progu patrząc jak odchodzi:

- Do widzenia – powiedział Harry i posłał im ostatni uśmiech, przecież mimo wszystko są rodziną.

Kobieta odwzajemniła uśmiech, jednak tak szybko jak się pojawił, tak szybko zniknął z jej twarzy. Chłopak spojrzał w niebo, było czyste i pełne gwiazd. Jedna z nich wyjątkowo mocno błyszczała na samym środku niebieskiego sklepienia. Nagle blizna zaczęła go palić i boleć, ale lżej niż zwykle, tak jakby tylko ostrzegała przed zbliżającymi się wydarzeniami. Pośpiesznym krokiem ruszył za Lupinami, a z tyłu dobiegł go odgłos zatrzaskiwanych drzwi. To był początek końca pewnego rozdziału w jego życiu. Gdyby tylko wiedział jak wiele go jeszcze zaskoczy.

Tego samego wieczoru na Grimmauld Place 12 zrobiło się tłoczno jak w Hogwarcie w Sali Głównej. Przybyła cała rodzina Weasleyów, Hermiona, Szalonooki Moody, Kingsley, Horacy Slughorn i połowa innych nauczycieli z Hogwartu, Fleur Delacour, Hagrid oraz wielu innych ludzi, których Harry nie znał nawet z widzenia. Gdy tylko weszli do domu uwaga wszystkich skupiła się na Harrym. Zawsze tak było, więc chłopak nie przejmował się gdy dorośli zaczęli klepać go po ramieniu lub witać uściskiem dłoni. Przecisnął się przez tłum i minął otwarte drzwi salonu, gdy tylko zauważył profesora Slughorna pijącego whisky z nieznanym mu mężczyzną. Ruszył do kuchni, gdy wkroczył do pomieszczenia odetchnął z ulgą widząc siedzących przy stole Rona, Hermione, Ginny i profesor McGonagall krzątającą się wokół obrazu przykrytego popielatym, przykurzonym i z lekka brudnym materiałem.

Wszyscy wyglądali na dojrzalszych, Ginny była jak zwykle piękna, a gdy Harry przypomniał sobie jak wyglądali gdy spotkali się na pierwszym roku na jego twarzy pojawił się beztroski uśmiech. Te wszystkie przygody, które przeżyli razem i wspomnienia, był im bardzo wdzięczny, z całego serca, bez nich po prostu nie dałby rady.

- Harry! - wrzasnęła Hermiona na jego widok.

Wstała i przytuliła go mocno, szepcąc mu na ucho „Cieszę się, że jesteś". W tym momencie Harry poczuł się jakby zmartwychwstał po wielkiej bitwie o pokój na świecie.

- Stary, wiesz co tu się dzieje? - zaczął Ron, gdy tylko Harry usiadł przy stole – pół grona nauczycielskiego się tu zebrało...

- ...i nie tylko, cały zakon... - dodała Ginny.

- ...oraz mnóstwo ważniaków, przyjaciół Dumbledora, którzy popierają jego działania... - rzekła Hermiona i zakończyła - …no i jego brat.

Tego Harry się nie spodziewał, wyglądało to na jakiś zjazd rodzinny lub popleczników Dumbledora, prawie jak ich Gwardia na piątym roku w Hogwarcie.

- Ale po co tu oni wszyscy...? - pytał Harry jednak nikt nie potrafił mu odpowiedzieć.

Po chwili profesor McGonagall stanęła przy jednym z krótszych końców stołu przy którym siedzieli, wyciągnęła różdżkę, szepnęła kilka słów i cały stół, nie pomieszczenie i stół wydłużyły się zdecydowanie by pomieścić wszystkich gości znajdujących się przy Grimmauld Place 12.

- A stara McGonagall cały czas pilnuje jakiegoś cholernego obrazu... nie możemy na niego spojrzeć... próbowaliśmy wszystkiego... - mruknął rudzielec.

Miny jego przyjaciół nagle zrzedły, a on nie wiedział co go zaraz spotka.

- O c-co chodzi...? - zapytał zdziwiony.

- O ten tramwaj co nie chodzi, panie Weasley – usłyszał głos opiekunki Gryffindoru stojącej za nim – Dowie się pan o co chodzi z tym obrazem, już nie długo, trochę cierpliwości.

Po tym szybkim krokiem wyszła z kuchni by zwołać wszystkich do stołu, który teraz miał co najmniej cztery metry długości jak nie więcej. Po 20 minutach wszyscy usiedli do stołu. Zostały tylko dwa miejsca, jedno po obydwu krótszych stronach prostokątnego stołu. Miejsca które zazwyczaj zajmowali Dumbledore, Syriusz lub Snape. Wszyscy byli zniecierpliwieni, a szczególnie McGonagall.

- Chyba nie przyjdą... - napomknął Remus.

- Przyjdą... - powiedziała zdeterminowana Minerwa – Kingsley, weź kilku Aurorów i idźcie tak jak to było planowane, widać tamci sobie nie poradzili...

- Tak jest. - przytaknął Auror i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

- … pospieszcie się! - krzyknęła za nim i opadła na krzesło po czym oparła ręce o blat stołu.

Czas dłużył im się niesłychanie. Z początku wszyscy czekali w ciszy, jednak by dotrwać do momentu kulminacyjnego zaczęli rozmawiać o wszystkim co było możliwe. Ginny i Hermiona rozmawiały o powrocie do Hogwartu, a Ron tylko od czasu do czasu wtrącał, że będzie pilnował by nie szlajała się z nikim po korytarzach i nie robiła niestosownych dla niej rzeczy. Ta natomiast docinała mu, że ona przynajmniej ma z kim się szlajać, a jej starszy brat dostawał ataku furii i nie liczył się ze słowami:

- Ty mała flądro... - aż wstał z krzesła.

Nagle błysnęło światło i na stole pojawiła się zakapturzona postać. Miała na sobie długą prostą szatę czarnego koloru, a spod kaptura nie było widać twarzy. Wszyscy bez chwili do stracenia podskoczyli gwałtownie odsuwając krzesła do tyłu i wycelowali różdżki w nieznajomą osobę. Ta nawet nie drgnęła, tylko rozejrzała się po najbliżej niej stojących czarodziejach. Wysunęła ręce zza szaty, które były spowite rękawiczkami. Już chwyciła za kaptur, już miała go ściągnąć gdy nagle drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i powiało chłodem. Ośmioro mężczyzn wtargnęło do mieszkania. Cali zadrapani i brudni. Kingsley wszedł ostatni, trzymał za kark jakiegoś mężczyznę. Gwałtownie przycisnął go do rogu stołu tuż pod nogami tajemniczej osoby. Oczy wszystkich były zwrócone na nich, bez najmniejszego wyjątku. Czarne przetłuszczone włosy mężczyzny drgnęły gdy ten próbował ujrzeć kto przed nim stoi. Dało się usłyszeć cichy szelest, szybkie ściągnięcie kaptura. Dwie osoby w jednym miejscu, w najmniej odpowiednim momencie, które nigdy nie powinny się spotkać ponownie. Ale takie było ostatnie życzenie... Albusa Dumbledore'a.


	2. Chapter 2

Panowała głucha cisza. Od momentu wejścia Aurorów nikt nie drgnął nawet o milimetr. Wszyscy trzymali różdżki w obawie co może się stać i właściwie – kto to jest? Oraz po co tu przyszedł… a właściwie przyszła. Harry patrzył na ów postać z niemałym zdziwieniem. Miała długie rude włosy, które opadały na jej ramiona oraz zielone oczy, iskrzące się przy świetle różdżek, które mimo to potrafiły przeszyć na wylot w jednej sekundzie. Przypominała Lily. Nawet bardzo, jednak było coś co zupełnie odróżniało ją od jego matki… może to ten wyraz twarzy? Nagle coś rozproszyło jego uwagę, rozejrzał się wokół i wyraźnie ujrzał twarz mężczyzny przyciśniętego do stołu przez Kingsleya. Nie było wątpliwości, to był on. Severus Snape. Patrzył spode łba na dziewczynę jakby znał ją bardzo dobrze, był zaskoczony z tego nagłego spotkania, jakby wcale się z tego nie cieszył.

- Ekhm… - profesor MacGonagall przerwała zamieszanie.

Czarodzieje, czarownice i wszyscy zgromadzeni spojrzeli na nią czekając na wyjaśnienia, o co tu właściwie chodzi. Po co zebrali się tu, właśnie teraz, gdy cały świat czarodziei został postawiony w stan najwyższej gotowości.

- Jak wszyscy wiecie, Albus Dumbledore został zabity dwa miesiące temu… - powiedziała i starając się zachować spokój spojrzała na Severusa - …jednak nie wszystko zostało jeszcze zapięte na ostatni guzik. Zebraliśmy się tutaj, by odczytać... – chwyciła za płótno, które przykrywało obraz po czym gwałtownie je ściągnęła - … testament, ostatnią wolę Albusa Dumbledore'a.

Zgromadzeni przy stole zamarli w bezruchu gdy ich oczom ukazał się ruchomy obraz byłego dyrektora Hogwartu. W przeciwieństwie do nich, starszy pan uśmiechał się jakby to były jego 200-ne urodziny. Nikt nie wydał z siebie dźwięku, niektórzy tylko z zaciekawieniem spoglądali na ów obraz, oczekując wyjaśnienia. Wszyscy oprócz Snape'a, który odwrócił wzrok, co nie było zbyt dobrym posunięciem, iż natrafił na spojrzenie Harry'ego, który już kurczowo trzymał rękę na różdżce. Nieznajoma również była obojętna na ruchomy portret dyrektora Hogwartu, zastanwaijąc się dlaczego była TU potrzebna. Od dawna nie interesował ją Hogwart. Ba, nawet Voldemort. Żyła dostatnie, w spokoju, z dala od ostatnich wydarzeń. Ten dzień gdy dostała sowę z Magicznej Kancelarii Adwokackiej w imieniu A. Dumbledore'a, zapowiadał się całkiem zwyczajnie. - - Usiądź po drugiej stronie stołu jeśli łaska... - powiedziała MacGonagall gdy ich spojrzenia przypadkowo zetknęły się razem.

Rudowłosa odwróciła się i przemaszerowała na drugi koniec stołu, by na końcu teleportować się prosto na krzesło, zostawiając za sobą smugę dymu. Po czym zaczęła się bawić koralikami bransoletki. Trudno było na nią nie patrzeć, wyglądała jakby nadzwyczajność była jej wrodzoną cechą. MacGonagall chrząknęła, a wszyscy zwrócili wzrok ku niej, a właściwie ku obrazowi:

- Jesteśmy w komplecie, więc czas zacząć... - rzekła i odsunęła się na bok w oczekiwaniu.

- Ho ho ho... - wszyscy usłyszeli znajomy głos.

Nikt nie drgnął, Tonks nerwowo przygryzła wargę, a Bill Weasley z przejęcia złapał swoją narzeczoną Fleur za rękę. Blondynka odwzajemniła uścisk.

- Miło was wszystkich widzieć – odrzekł Albus Dumbledore z obrazu – Minerwo, Remusie, Harry, Hermiono, Ronaldzie... - omiótł ich spojrzeniem spod okularów połówek - ... Severusie i Anathene – utkwił wzrok w rudowłosej i uśmiechnął – nie wierzcie jej gdy przedstawi się jako Marianne, aczkolwiek to jedno z jej imion.

Anathene na wzmiankę o niej przestała bawić się koralikami i spojrzała w stronę uśmiechniętego starca, co oznaczało, iż teraz uważa i bierze wszystko na poważnie.

- Wydaje mi się, że nie potrzebne są nam, aż takie środki bezpieczeństwa – zwrócił się do aurorów – Kingsley, puść proszę Severusa.

Auror skierował spojrzenie na MacGonagall. Widząc brak jakichkolwiek sprzeciwów, nie chętnie puścił czarnowłosego mężczyznę i cofnął się o krok. Nadal jednak będąc w gotowości.

- Nigdy nie byłem w posiadaniu wielkiego majątku, nie licząc mojej wiedzy oczywiście – zaczął Dumbledore – więc pośród niewielu drobiazgów które chciałbym dać, wszyscy zasłużyli na wyjaśnienia, jak wiemy najważniejsze dopiero przed wami.

Hermiona spojrzała na Harry'ego w nadziei, iż coś powie, ale ten nadal patrzył, a to na portret dyrektora, a to na byłego mistrza eliksirów. Starzec z obrazu zaczął wymieniać, co komu się należy, a były to drobiazgi jak książka _Najdziwniejsze Mugolskie Wynalazki_ dla Artura Weasleya, po ulubiony szalik dla starej znajomej z Wizengamotu, Helgi Vertas.

- ...oraz księgę z baśniami dla Hermiony Granger, wygaszacz dla Ronalda Weasleya i...- tu chwila przerwy – złoty znicz dla Harry'ego Pottera.

Harry mimo, iż był zadowolony ze złotego znicza, uważał wygaszacz za bardziej przydatny podarunek. Natomiast Hermiona markotnie uśmiechnęła się na widok książki z baśniami dla dzieci. Ludzie zaczęli dyskutować zniecierpliwieni czekaniem, aczkolwiek najważniejsze było dopiero przed nimi.

- Teraz moi drodzy, czas na wyjaśnienia – rzekł poważnie czarodziej – może nie wytłumaczę wszystkiego, ale to co najistotniejsze.

Korneliusz knot nerwowo stukał palcami o blat stołu, a włosy Tonks miały teraz barwę soczystej pomarańczy. Harry zastanawiał się o czym będzie mowa. Na pewno o Voldemorcie, ale czy powie im o Horkuksach? Może o nowej taktyce? Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz był tak zniecierpliwiony. Atmosfera w pomieszczeniu zgęstniała jak cebulowa zupa pani Weasley.

- Lord Voldemort zbiera armię i pewne jest, iż niedługo zaatakuje – zaczął Dumbledore – chciałbym prosić Ministerstwo by dopilnowało informowania społeczność czarodziei o tym co się dzieje i jak się bronić oraz stworzyło grupy wsparcia, czy możemy na was liczyć Rufusie, Korneliuszu?

Minister Magii nie był zbyt zadowolony z postawienia go na równi z jego poprzednikiem, jednak przytaknął bez zastanowienia, nawet nie patrząc na Knota, który również się zgodził.

- Cieszę się niezmiernie. Co do Zakonu Feniksa – rzekł – chciałbym byś ty Remusie, przejął dowodzenie oraz kontynuował rozpoczęte działania.

- Zrobię co w mojej mocy – powiedział Lupin z dumą, że Albus mu ufa.

Anathene przyglądała się temu z uwagą, jednak nadal nie wiedziała po co została tu wezwana. Hogwart ukończyła dawno, w Zakonie się nie udzielała, od Ministerstwa stroniła jak najbardziej mogła. W pewnym momencie zauważyła, iż stary profesor Slughorn się jej przygląda. Gdy zorientował się, że to zauważyła, uśmiechnął się i odwrócił wzrok.

- ...proszę, nie śpiesz się z decyzją – powiedział z uśmiechem starzec z portretu – Co do Hogwartu, chciałbym by Minerwa przejęła obowiązki dyrektora...

MacGonagall poczerwieniała, ze zdziwieniem i przejęciem zaczęła odmawiać:

- Wybacz Albusie, ale nie mogę... - powiedziała.

- Minerwo, od dawna byłaś moim zastępcą – rzekł – poradzisz sobie i będziesz świetnym wsparciem dla naszych uczniów.

Spojrzał wymownie na Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę, jakby wiedział, że wpakują się w tarapaty. Ostatecznie Minerwa zgodziła się zając jego posadę i gabinet zapewniając, podobnie jak Lupin, że będzie robiła co w swojej mocy.

- Również chciałbym by Severus wrócił do szkoły.

Oburzenie zawładnęło większością czarodziei. Nikt nie mógł uwierzyć w jego słowa, a szczególnie Harry. Czuł złość, wielką złość, która zapanowała nad nim, emocje wzięły górę.

- Jak to ON ma wrócić do Hogwartu? - krzyknął wstając z krzesła – Ten dwulicowy zdrajca pomógł śmierciożercom i... i pana zabił!

Wiele osób przyznało mu rację kiwając głowami. Dumbledore spodziewał się sprzeciwów, ale nie aż takiej reakcji. Trzeba było przyznać, że ten chłopak ma temperament. Wszyscy patrzyli na nich z wyczekiwaniem, aż Albus odezwie się w obronie człowieka, któremu zaufał, a który go zdradził.

- Harry, wszystko jest częścią większego planu– rzekł Dumbledore.

- A potem znowu nas zdradzi? - ryknął chłopak nie dając za wygraną.

Nie wiedział jednak, że starzec ma jeszcze asa w rękawie i to jakiego. Głęboko odetchnął i wprowadził Harry'ego w swój plan:

- Gdy ty wraz z Hermioną i Ronaldem będziecie wypełniać misję, którą ci powierzyłem – wszyscy przysłuchiwali się z zaciekawieniem – Severus będzie pilnowany przez osobę wręcz stworzoną do tego zadania... - po czym spojrzał na rudowłosą.

W pomieszczeniu znowu zapanowała cisza, a wszystkie spojrzenia zwróciły się na Anathene, która od samego przybycia nie odezwała się nawet słowem. Rozdziawiła lekko usta w zdumieniu i widać było, iż to wcale, a wcale nie było po jej myśli.

- Nie – powiedziała.

Nawet nie spojrzała na Snape'a, tylko utkwiła wzrok w portrecie, nawet nie mrugając. Gdyby wiedziała, że tak sprawy się potoczą nigdy by tu nogi nie postawiła. Liczyła raczej na propozycję dołączenia do zakonu. Ale do Hogwartu na pewno nie wróci.

- Nie będę robiła za niczyją niańkę – wrzasnęła wstając z krzesła po czym spojrzała na MacGonagall licząc na wsparcie.

- Może to nie jest najlepszy pomysł...- napomknęła nauczycielka transmutacji.

Dumbledore przeszył ją wzrokiem i szybko zwrócił swoje spojrzenie na rudowłosą. Mimo wszystko, nie chciał dać za wygraną.

- Anathene, sądzę, że jesteś winna mi przysługę... - powiedział Albus z taką pewnością w głosie, że dziewczyna cicho zaklęła pod nosem.

Ron spojrzał na Hermionę pytającym spojrzeniem, ale ta tylko rozłożyła ręce na znak zupełnej bezradności i nie wiedzy. Harry nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. Pierwszy raz widział ją na oczy, a Dumbledore miał do niej takie zaufanie. A jeśli znowu się pomyli?

- Panie profesorze, nie zgadzam się, trzeba go umieścić w Azkabanie - raz na zawsze! - wtrącił się do rozmowy.

- Dementorzy nie są już po naszej stronie Harry – powiedział profesor nawet na niego nie patrząc – natomiast ona, da sobie radę.

Anathene spojrzała na niego spode łba, a w jej oczach widać było złość, tak wielką jakby zburzono jej dom, albo zmuszono do najgorszej rzeczy na świecie – co po części było prawdą.

- Co mam robić... - powiedziała od niechcenia i opadła z powrotem na krzesło.

Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego szybko się poddała byłemu dyrektorowi. Usiadł na krześle, zastanawiając się co może być w niej takiego, że Dumbledore powierzył jej czuwanie nad Snape'm. Jego rozmyślania zostały przerwane przez Ginny, która szturchnęła go w bok łokciem.

- Pilnuj Severusa, będziesz w Hogwarcie jako praktykantka od obrony przed czarną magią – wyjaśnił i z uśmiechem wspomniał – z tego co pamiętam, od pierwszego roku to było twoje marzenie.

Dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała. Na tym skończyła się przemowa Dumbledore'a, którego obraz zawisł na ścianie kuchni do czasu rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego. Większość gości zniknęła w kłębach dymu z kominka sieci Fiuu lub przez teleportację. W ciągu pół godziny dom opustoszał i zostali tylko Harry, Ron, Hermiona, MacGonagall, państwo Weasleyowie, Ginny, Lupin, Tonks, Kinglsey, Snape i Anathene. Molly sprawnym ruchem zabrała się do przyrządzania kolacji razem z pomocą Ginny, a MacGonagall przydzieliła wszystkim pokoje. Harry, Ron i Lupin spali w dawnym pokoju Syriusza. Hermiona, Ginny i Tonks w pokoju jego brata Regulusa. Państwo Weasleyowie zajęli sypialnię państwa Blacków. Natomiast sama MacGonagall i Kingsley zwinęli się zanim Molly nakryła do stołu. Anathene miała dołączyć do dziewczyn jednakże od teraz musiała pilnować Snape'a, także czekała ją noc na kanapie w salonie. Mimo, iż Remus zaproponował jej pomoc, dziewczyna z żalem w głosie stwierdziła, że noc z Harry'm źle by się skończyła dla mistrza eliksirów. Poczekała, aż on zje kolację, dołożyła drewna do kominka i bez słowa, nadąsana, ułożyła się wygodnie na kanapie. Harry mimo ciągłych rozmyślań na temat dzisiejszego dnia, Dumbledore'a, misji, Snape'a i tej nowej, zasnął znacznie szybciej niż zajęłoby mu złapanie znicza w meczu Quiditcha.


End file.
